


Right Now

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Artist!Silver, Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John stopped at the doorway when he saw something was off. Or rather on. There was a light on in the room and he knew there hadn't been a few hours before. Carefully he set his tea on a small table in the hall and took a breath, stepping into the doorway.Thomas smirked at him as he came into view, sprawled in the center of their bed completely naked, hands cuffed over his head to the metal headboard.





	1. Chapter 1

John stared at the drawing in front of him, just barely curbing the desire to ball it up and hurl it across the room. He was so angry he could scream. Everything about it was wrong, the shape, the lines, the color. Everything.  
  
Sighing, he pushed himself away from the desk and slammed the door of his studio as he went into the hall. He yawned, heading for the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He glanced at the hall clock as he passed and wondered why he hadn't heard Thomas come home yet. It was late enough that he should have heard his husband when he came home from work, but John hadn't heard the car pull in or the door open.  
  
Shaking his head he put the kettle on, staring at the wall absently as the water boiled. He made his cup of tea then wandered towards the bedroom, thinking perhaps he'd take a nap while he waited for Thomas. He wasn't worried, Thomas often worked late without John knowing, especially since their phones were silent while John was drawing.  
  
John stopped at the doorway when he saw something was off. Or rather on. There was a light on in the room and he knew there hadn't been a few hours before. Carefully he set his tea on a small table in the hall and took a breath, stepping into the doorway.  
  
Thomas smirked at him as he came into view, sprawled in the center of their bed completely naked, hands cuffed over his head to the metal headboard.  
  
John swallowed at the sight, at the bottle of lube and a few toys by Thomas' hip. He felt lightheaded as all his blood rushed downward and he gripped the door frame hard.  
  
They didn't do this often, John had always preferred to be the 'bottom' partner of their relationship and Thomas never had any issue. They only switched when Thomas was in a particular mood or when John needed the control that Thomas let him have. This was one of those times, he realized, thinking back to the drawing he wanted to destroy. He needed this and Thomas had seen that, without John ever having to say a word.  
  
John smiled softly, conveying his thanks from across the room and Thomas returned the smile. John's stomach flipped end over end as he realized just how in love with this wonderful man he was, even after seven years. He didn't think those feelings were ever going to wane. He'd met Thomas when he was seventeen and he'd known from the first moment their eyes met that there was never going to be anyone else.  
  
John crossed the room and sank down on the bed, leaning over and kissing Thomas softly.  
  
"I love you so much," he smiled when he pulled back. "Words can't even describe how much I love you."  
  
"Then have me, do anything you want to me. Show me," Thomas whispered.

“I don't even come close to deserving you,” John said softly, leaning down and kissing Thomas slowly and throughly, content to just rest there for long minutes, exploring his mouth. He tasted like white wine and the chocolate his secretary always brought him as a reward for getting through the week without firing anyone. John chuckled, realizing it must be Friday, and he shook his head, still laughing as he drew away.

“What?” Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow and John snorted.

“You taste like chocolate, is it Friday?” he smiled and Thomas laughed loudly.

“It is, I hadn't realized you'd completely lost track of the day again,” he grinned.

Shaking his head, John reached for the beside table and the key to the cuffs, unlocking them and tossing them aside before he stood and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside as he crawled onto the bed and into Thomas' arms.

“Just hold me,” he mumbled against Thomas' neck, answering the question Thomas didn't even need to ask.

Thomas hummed, reaching for the covers and pulling them up, curling around John carefully and holding him tightly. After a few minutes John dozed off and Thomas smiled, content to watch him sleep. He must have drifted himself because when he was aware again the first thing he realized was John was no longer in his arms and there was a warm mouth on him.

He groaned, hands reaching down to tangle in John's hair, scratching across his scalp as John hummed around him, sucking lightly at his cock, which was hard and throbbing with desire. Thomas clenched his teeth, trying to keep from bucking his hips up, but it was hard, so hard when John was teasing him like this, just barely sucking on him as he moved his mouth up and down. He jumped when John's fingers trailed up his inner thigh and rubbed between his legs.

“John,” he moaned and he could feel John smirk around him. Moments later he shifted, takingThomas deeper into his mouth and sucking hard, drawing a shout from the other man as his fingers tightened in John's hair.

John's hand vanished then returned, slick with lube as he carefully teased a single finger around Thomas' hole, circling in time to each stroke of his mouth until Thomas was whimpering, dragging on his hair and his hips rolling involuntary.

“Fuck, John, please,” Thomas begged and John grinned, taking Thomas all the way down and swallowing around him as he slid one slick finger in all the way, crooking it and pressing down. Thomas nearly screamed as his orgasm ripped through him and John bobbed his head, swallowing every last drop as he thrust his finger in and out slowly, dragging it out as long as he could.

Thomas hummed in pleasure as John pulled his mouth away, gently sliding a second finger in with the first, a satisfied smile on his lips as he rested his chin on Thomas' hipbone. Lax and sated, Thomas reached his arms over his head and stretched, pushing down on John's fingers before he settled against the pillows with a happy sigh, tilting his head to gaze at John lovingly.

“We should go away for new years,” John said casually, as if he didn't have two fingers buried in Thomas, stroking him slowly, watching as his softened cock twitched with interest.

“Oh?” Thomas asked lightly, his breath hitching as John twisted his fingers just right and pushed down briefly.

“Mm. I was thinking somewhere warm. With a beach, and water, and deck chairs.”

Thomas' chuckle was cut off by a moan as his hips arched against John's hand, feeling a third slick finger joining the other two.

“What is it with you and beaches?” he asked, gasping between words as John worked his fingers steadily. He groaned, one hand reaching for his cock only to be pushed away as John chuckled, a moment later wrapping his own free hand around Thomas' cock and tugging lightly, rubbing along the underside with the pad of his thumb.

“I want to fuck you under the stars,” John whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the head of Thomas' cock.

“John, please just fuck me now and we can talk about stars later,” Thomas whispered and John grinned, biting his hip gently as he pulled away completely, leaving Thomas moaning, hips rolling at the loss of contact.

Standing, John pushed his sweats down with a groan as his cock popped free, the tip red and leaking He gripped it tightly for a moment, eyes rolling back in his head, bottom lip between his teeth before his eyes snapped open, dark and shining and Thomas' breath hitched.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I love it when you're like this.” His hands went to John's hips as the other man covered his body, bare skin pressing together and drawing a hiss of pleasure from both of them.

John grinned, kissing him deep and messy, hips jerking as Thomas reached for him, fumbling with the lube until he could coat John's cock, rubbing slowly, before he guided him down, legs spread wide around his hips. John pushed his hips forward slowly, sliding inside in one steady movement, filling Thomas to the brim and dragging a shout from him as his head fell back, mouth open and panting, eyes squeezed shut.

“Move, please, baby, move,” Thomas groaned and John smiled, hooking his hands under Thomas' shoulders, holding him tightly as he slowly withdrew, then rolled his hips forward hard. He did it again and again, each time pulling Thomas against him a little harder, drawing whimpers and cries from him with every thrust, his cock hard and leaking, trapped between their bodies as John fucked him slowly.

“Like that?” John whispered in his ear, tongue snaking out to lick the shell, drawing the lobe into his mouth and biting down lightly.

“Just like that,” Thomas gasped, fingers digging into the muscles of John's back, holding him desperately, one leg dropping to the side, spreading himself open even more. John hooked one hand under Thomas' other leg, dragging it up as the hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and clutched tightly, holding Thomas in a vice grip as he sped his hips, the feel of Thomas clenching around him sending sparks dancing across his eyes.

“That's it,” John whispered when Thomas gasped. “Come for me, let me see you.”

“Fuck, John,” Thomas groaned, one hand slipping between them to wrap around his hard length, tugging in time to John's thrusts.

“I love you,” John whispered against his ear and he was gone, shouting as he came between them, his cock twitching as waves of pleasure rolled through him and he coated both their chests with his release, clenching down tight on John as he gasped, his own release hitting him as he stilled, pushed deep as he shuddered, fingers tightening as his vision whited out.

When he came back to himself, Thomas was running a hand through his hair and pressing soft kisses along his jaw, humming quietly. John smiled, tilting his head to kiss Thomas softly as he carefully separated them, dropping to the bed with a sigh. Thomas lazily reached for a discarded shirt and wiped them both clean before they tangled together under the covers once more, kissing lazily until they both dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years ago, when John and Thomas first meet.

_Seven Years Before_

John chewed his lip, looking through the shelves, shifting his weight back and forth nervously. He was holding his notebook tight in his arms, backpack slung over one shoulder, his green hoodie askew as a result of shouldering it quickly. And he had homework to finish, and the book he needed, the only copy the small school library had, was currently sitting on a table next to the elbow of one Thomas Hamilton. 

Thomas Hamilton, two years his senior, in his last year at secondary school before he moved on to bigger and better things, namely Oxford. This was John’s second to last year, but he’d noticed Thomas on the very first day of the term and had been quietly harboring the world biggest crush on him ever since. 

There was nothing for it. He needed that book or his History teacher was going to give him a 0 and he didn’t need that. He was bad enough at history without a 0 on his term paper.

Taking a deep breath, John held his notebook a little closer and shoved his curly hair out of his face a little, tucking it behind his ear as he emerged from behind the shelf and walked over to the table with a good deal more confidence than he felt. 

“Excuse me,” he said as politely and quietly as he could. The other boy’s head snapped up in surprise and for a moment John was completely lost as blue eyes met his and the world narrowed down to those two points in space.

“Hi,” Thomas said after a moment and John blinked. “You’re...John, right? You have English Lit class with Jack.”

“What?” John stammered. “Oh, yeah, listen, can I borrow that book? I have a paper due for Professor Teach and I have to reference something in it and it’s the only copy,” he said, pointing to the history book. 

Thomas looked down at the book, seemingly surprised he even had it, then nodded, holding it out to John. 

“Did you need any help?” he asked as he handed it over. “I’m going into University as a history major.”

“I...” John paused, his cheeks flaming and his heart racing, sure he was making an unimaginable fool out of himself. Then he thought of his grade and he nodded slowly. 

“That would we wonderful,” he smiled shyly and Thomas grinned, clearing a space at the table for him. 

\- - - 

Three weeks later, after a week of studying every day in the library with Thomas, becoming friends with him and perhaps getting over a bit of his crush, and just barely submitting the paper before the deadline, John nearly stumbled over his own shoe laces in a rush to get to the library during free period, where Thomas was always to be found with one book or another, his history paper in his hand. 

“Thomas!” he whisper-shouted as he skidded to a halt next to the table, brandishing his paper. 

Thomas took it with a smile, face splitting into a full grin when he saw the large red 87% at the top.

“Wonderful!” he said as John collapsed into the seat across from him. “We should celebrate.”

John just laughed, still shaking. He wasn’t going to fail this class after all and the relief was almost overwhelming. He almost didn’t catch the next words out of Thomas’ mouth.

“Do you want to go see that new movie this weekend?”

John blinked, his eyes focusing on Thomas, taking in all the small details at lighting speed. His cheeks were pink, he was looking at the table, his hands were folded in front of him and his fingers were twitching and John stopped breathing, wondering...

“Are you...asking me out?” he asked, barely loud enough to be heard. After a moment’s hesitation, Thomas nodded, glancing up at him.

“If I’m being honest I’d rather just pin you to a bookcase and have my wicked way with you but I thought you might appreciate a real date first and I-”

Thomas’ rambling words were cut off when John leaned across the table and grabbed Thomas’ ridiculous blue and gold sailing themed tie and tugged him forward, crushing their mouths together in something that resembled a kiss but lacked all finesse at all, being that they were still just teenage boys.

For a moment Thomas was stunned, then he laughed, his hands coming up to frame John’s face. Their kisses turned more to laughter with the occasional brush of lips as they held each other awkwardly across the table. 

“I’ve liked you since the first day of school,” John finally admitted when he was laughing too much to concentrate on kissing Thomas. They were both grinning, the happiness practically bubbling out of them.

“I saw you play football your second month here,” Thomas whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “No one could miss this hair,” he said, twirling some around his fingers. “I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

John blushed, still smiling as he tilted his head, kissing Thomas softly, his heart fluttering with joy in his chest, knowing that this was the beginning of something that could last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
